


My King Command Me

by InannaAthanasia



Series: Warden Renna's Journey in Life [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lovers, Lust, NSFW, Screwing King Alistair, Sexy Alistair, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InannaAthanasia/pseuds/InannaAthanasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renna Tabris is now Warden Commander of Ferelden and sent to Vigil's Keep in Amaranthine. After clearing out Darkspawn that attacked the Keep, King Alistair shows up to welcome her. King Alistair, her King, her fellow Warden and most of all her Lover. </p><p>They hadn't seen each others for weeks and it is obvious only one thing is on his mind. Quickly working to initiate new recruits and the sadness of losing one too, Alistair comes in to demand a private meeting with her.</p><p>**Alistair & Female Tabris Smut** Newly edited too**</p>
            </blockquote>





	My King Command Me

King Alistair strode into the room with a serious look on his handsome face. Hands clasped behind his back, he made an impressive sight. Gone was the unsure Warden she met so long ago and now he stood strong, confident and pure sex in Renna's mind. She watched as his eyes slid over her body and she shivered at the intensity of those honey brown eyes she loved to get lost in. King Alistair was a sight to behold.

"Warden Commander" the words slid across his lips sensually "may I have a word with you in private?"

"As you wish my King."

With a slight nod to his head, she led him to a small room used for strategic battle planning and watched as he turn to close the door behind him and smiled when she heard the lock slide into place. However, when Alistair turned to face her he had nothing but fire burning in his eyes. She could feel the heat of that gaze as he stalked to her, the passion dripping from his lips as he whispered her name and the warmth of his breath as he blew gently over her ear.

"I've missed you my love, Maker have I missed you" he told her as his hands closed around her tiny waist, lifting her to his lips.

He may have shown control in the hall, shown control as he walked to her, but the moment his lips touched her, all control fled. His hands pulled at her clothing, ripping her shirt and pulling her tight against his armor.

Breaking her mouth from his, Renna could only whisper one brief sentence "Armor off...now."

A deep laugh rumbled from his chests as he let her go and began to unbuckle and pull the pieces of his armor off, letting each piece fall around them. Once the armor was gone, he pulled off the light tunic he wore under it and looked up to see his lover had stripped down to only her undercloth. Her small breasts were free and bounced lightly as she slowly walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you so much Alistair" she purred in his ear "Maker have I missed you."

He smiled and turning his head ran the tip of his tongue along her ear and then blew across the newly wet area, enjoying the shiver that it brought to her body. Most elves had sensitive ears, but Renna's were extremely sensitive and always brought a lusty growl from her lips.

Sliding his hands down, he broke the straps on her undercloth and pushed her toward the table. Lifting her as he sat her on the edge, he smiled at the woman he loved so much.

"Any request?" he asked in the husky voice that made her shiver with need.

"Anything, love, just have me already."

Pushing her back on her back, he slid his hand up her thigh and back down again. Sliding his fingers through her soft silky curls, he smiled at how slick she already was. He kissed her knee as he softly caress her belly and for a moment he thought about what it would look like if she was carrying his child. Quickly as they came he pushed them aside, such thoughts had no place in his head right now, no now was all about making them both pant with desire.

He loved her skin, so soft, so pale and covered with the cutest freckles all over her thin muscular body. Sometimes he was afraid his large frame would crush her, but she assured him he wouldn't.

"I love your skin, so smooth, softer than Orlesian silk, you are so beautiful my Love" he murmured as he leaned down to take one pert nipple in his mouth. Drawing hard on the small nub, he smiled around it when he heard her sharp intake of breath.

He began to lave her whole body, her skin was like nectar and the more he licked and tasted her, the harder he could feel himself becoming. Trailing his tongue lower, he swirled it around the dip in her belly, before going lower to the place he loved to taste.

Renna watched through passion heavy eyes as his beautiful blonde head dipped lower to the juncture between her legs. She felt cool air pass over her center as he spread her open to his hungry eyes.

"Tell me what you want love" he ask.

"You" she panted.

"I need more then that beautiful" he chuckled.

"Oh good grief Alistair."

"Hmm can't say anything? Perhaps I should leave?" Alistair laughed as he licked the inside of her thigh.

"Don't you dare" she glared at him

"Then, what should I do?"

"Creators! Lick me, drink me, the void Alistair, do something now" she panted.

Smiling up at her he lowered his head and took her hard. Licking and sucking on her flesh,  sliding his tongue up as far as he could inside her, rubbing the tip of his nose against her small pleasure pearl, laughing to himself as she moan and then swore as he nipped gently at her core. He loved tasting her, loved sliding his tongue along her, loved pushing his tongue deep inside her, especially as she came fiercely around it.

It didn't take much to push her over the edge, he knew her body to well, knew the spot below her pearl, that always made her arch and scream and as he worried it with the tip of his tongue and he was rewarded with just that. He continued to tease her, sliding his fingers inside her as he licked, drawing out her pleasure until she was begging him to mount her and ride her hard.

"Your wish, my Love, is my command."

She loved his voice, especially when it was dripping with pleasure. Watching as he dropped his breeches, she could see him fully aroused and even the small drop of liquid showing his obvious need of her.

"Do you want...me too...." she tried to speak.

He growled and pulled her hips to him, pulling her onto him.

She arched her back and groaned. He was so hard, so large he almost hurt with his entry, but as he began to piston his hips with short strong thrusts, she quickly was begging him for more.

Harder.

Faster.

Groaning.

Begging.

She couldn't get enough and never would have enough of him. Alistair was strong, he was so sure of himself and all consuming and she loved him, loved him so much. He was hers, completely hers forever. They had tried to marry him off so many times, but he refused and when she was at the palace, they shared a bedroom which only made them angrier. An elven mistress hidden on the side, would not mean much and would be tolerated. But a Elf who openly stood beside him, sitting beside him on his throne and living within his apartments with him, that was more than just a Mistress, it was the place held by a wife. The place held by her.

"Oh Maker Renna, Maker do you feel so good. We need to find another Warden to be here because I want you home, in our bed, damnation woman, please come home with me."

He lifted one leg up and rested her dainty foot on his shoulder, letting him ram her deeper and harder. Looking down at her he was captivated by the sight before him. Her beautiful copper hair and come loose and her hands were cupping her small firm breasts, exciting him even more.

Alistair was wild between her legs, not only was he fucking her senseless, he also was rubbing her small pearl and as he did so she felt it, felt herself being pushed upward. Come for me he told her, come hard for me he begged her and finally she answered him as she screamed his name, no longer caring who heard her. No one would dare to say anything, he was the King of Ferelden, her, the Hero of Ferelden, Warden Commander and the only one he loved, Mistress to the King.

She could feel Alistair as his large weapon twitched deep inside her, as she felt his hot release, flooding her to overflowing, before he finally pulled out.

"Staying the night my Love?" she asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"Of course" he told her.

He dressed in his breeches and tunic, leaving his armor where it was and then helped her back into her clothing as well.

"Hmm I wonder if they have a room around here for the Commander?"

"I think anything with a bed is awesome personally" Alistair laughed.


End file.
